


Creation Myth

by ReddiShadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Posted Elsewhere, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddiShadow/pseuds/ReddiShadow
Summary: An original mythology-inspired short doing what ancient civilisations did by explaining why existence is the way it is through story and drama. But gayer.





	Creation Myth

Long ago, the two gods lay on either side of existence. The god of the soil frolicked amongst the great trees whose roots stretched out into the dark unknowns outside reality, and whose mighty trunks held up the surface of all creation. He was carefree and lackadaisical, yet the joy he spread to others masked a troubled heart.

For up above, past every conceivable universe of the multiverses, stretched the sky of existence. It, in turn, was ruled by the god of the thunder. One strand of his hair could flatten a galaxy, each crook in his rippling moustache could fit a universe or two inside. The energy he expended in just a sneering curl of his lips could birth or destroy a dimension. Yet for all his great power married to his unimaginable fury, he was cowed by the loneliness that churned in his chest like the greatest storm ever conceived.

They were lovers whose desire for one another burned so brightly it sent sparks scattering across the impenetrable wall that separated them, filling countless heavens across countless universes with pinpricks of light. It gave life to reality, birthed innumerable forms of life, evolving and flowing and ebbing and dying in endless cycles. However, no matter how the god of the soil reached up with limbs of bark and earth and leaf, no matter how the god of thunder clawed his way down, tearing clusters of multiverses apart like a drowning man scrabbling for air, they seemed doomed to be without the other for eternities.

Such was the power of their love that, despite inconceivable expanses of space between them, physical laws as prone to change and thus throw up new obstacles from multiverse to multiverse as the tides of the ocean, and entire multiverses being birthed and rotting to nothing in the time they spent blindly grasping, they still reached for each other.

Thunder roared and earth screamed. It all seemed hopeless.

Without warning, as the last plane of reality parted, the unimaginable happened. As beyond comprehension as the two may be to a mortal, that moment was equally beyond comprehension to them. After all hope that the struggle would end had faded, the sky met the land, each embracing the other.

No matter how loud and piercing was and is the sound of physical possibility screaming its rage, that this simply cannot happen, it continues to happen regardless. Love is often like that. At last, the sky and foundation of creation are one, where one ends and the other begins is impossible to say.

But, like the grain of sand inside the oyster, there are plenty of multiverses left huddled inside the lovers' embrace. It is said that the hearts of the lovers beat as one, and so their never-ending embrace compresses the multiverses, then expands again. Over the course of dozens of billions of years, which to them would be the barest sliver of a blink of an eye, the near-infinite universes of those multiverses are crushed into nothing, and then expand anew.

The Big Bang, The Big Crunch, all are little more than the breaths of existence. Their breaths.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and now you have just read a story that was written basically on the spur of the moment after some folks in a discord chat joked about how waluigi and shaggy's love would explode the universe
> 
> obviously i'm like "welp why make it a fanfic when i can make it original and go further with the concept than just a cheap extension of a meme?" though i don't doubt if anyone actually reads this they'll be projecting their own otp onto it anyway
> 
> also i've been watching extra mythology on youtube recently so the writing style was heavily inspired by that. don't know how much that came across in the prose but [shrugs]


End file.
